Episode 4802 (11 February 2014)
Alfie’s excited to see the twins for the first time at Kat’s scan. Kat visits Max, lying to Alfie she’s fetching milk, and worries that she shouldn’t have told him about Stacey. A bemused Abi interrupts. Alfie’s alarmed by a text message ‘Why are you ignoring me?’, and hurries out, leaving his phone behind. Max tries to convince Kat she can trust him. Kat declares she won’t keep secrets from Alfie. In the cafe, Alfie lends Billy a shoulder to cry on about losing his job. He’s horrified to realise his watch is still on Australian time and he’s late for Kat’s scan. Meanwhile, Max drives a worried Kat to the hospital and goes in with her for moral support. Kat’s overwhelmed when the scan finds two strong heartbeats. Max thinks Stacey would love to meet the babies. Alfie bursts in, apologising profusely, and Max bids a hasty retreat. Kat texts Max the address of the hairdresser’s. Max pays them a visit, impersonating an IT man, and downloads their client database. In the car lot, he and Kat set to work making calls. In the Vic, Alfie confides to Billy he did something awful when he was in Australia. After no luck calling clients, Kat turns to a ‘Colourist Candidate’ list. Max calls Jenny Smith, and hangs up when she answers – they’ve found Stacey. Tamwar worries about the fate of the market traders. When Shabnam fails to get a graduate job, Tamwar advises her to look for jobs in the Walford Gazette, to her disdain. Shabnam minds the Minute Mart when Denise is needed at the B&B and thinks Denise is struggling without Zainab. Tamwar snaps Shabnam should help their family by getting a job. On returning, Denise is surprised to find the shop spotless. Shabnam claims she wants to extend her retail skills base, and Denise gives her a job. Denise wonders what Zainab would think of her and Ian’s relationship. She’s horrified to learn from Peter that Janine’s selling Scarlett’s. Shabnam puts her foot in it when she remarks Denise could be the only breadwinner when the market closes, leaving Peter reeling. While the market traders turn on Tamwar and Aleks, a guilty Shabnam hides in the Minute Mart. When Ian asks Denise to drop off Fatboy’s Sca rlett’s uniform, Denise declares she’s too busy looking after the Minute Mart and B&B while’s Kim’s on a cruise ship with her new man. To Ian’s horror, Janine’s solicitor delivers an official looking letter – Janine’s selling her share of Scarlett’s. Denise is offended when Shabnam can’t hide her surprise on learning of her engagement to Ian. Desperate, Ian offers to buy Janine’s share of Scarlett’s. He’s dismayed on learning that Lucy won’t be able to help financially as she’s lost her job. At the B&B, Patrick’s concerned by Denise’s bad mood. Denise confides she kissed Fatboy at her engagement party. Later, Denise breaks the news to Ian about the market closure. Ian despairs that the cafe and the chip shop will go under. Denise organises family drinks in the Vic and tells Patrick she’s certain Ian is what she wants. Meanwhile, Ian has a proposition for Aleks – for the right price, he’ll make sure the market closure goes through quickly. A half naked Lucy and Danny get a rude awakening when Janine’s solicitor strolls into Butcher’s Joints with removal men and announces Janine’s selling her businesses. Lucy covertly retrieves the lock box of cash but is reluctant to trust Danny with it, despite his insistence that he didn’t spend the night with her for the money. Later, Danny tells a jealous Lucy he’s been offered in on a deal with his friend Penny in the city. Billy’s keen to set up business together; he’s downcast when Lucy announces she and Danny are starting a property business of their own. Danny points out the money they have will barely cover office space. Lucy talks Ian into letting them work from their house and allowing Danny to move in. Although Danny’s not too keen on moving in, Lucy promises she trusts him. Nancy reads Johnny’s messages from the Walford Wonder and thinks he sounds sweet. Johnny’s horrified when Danny tells him his favourite film is Top Gun – he’s the Walford Wonder. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes